


Suspicious

by Romhack0101



Series: Loop [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Out of Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: After watching Shuichi Saihara for a while, Ouma concluded that he was suspicious.So, then, why couldn't he make up his mind on this behavior? He's either really shy and sweet, or really confident and joking.





	1. Predictions

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe / Out of Character.
> 
> I'm sorry if anyone is OoC. Enjoy. ^^

**X-X-X-X**

“Oh, hey, you weren’t startled!”

Saihara turned to see a certain purple haired boy grinning towards the detective. He obviously seemed caught off guard about the detective when he started trying to startle him. He admitted, this was a cute attempt, but Saihara saw all this before. If anything, he saw _before this_. Saihara kept a small smile upon the supreme leader.

“Come on, you couldn’t have seen that coming!” Ouma snickered, “Unless… Are you psychic!?”

“I heard you a couple minutes ago.” Saihara informed, raising an eyebrow, “I’m sure I could’ve guessed it was you.”

“Aww man, you’re boring.” Ouma checked his nails, before sitting on the bed, “Mind if I sleep in your bed for tonight, then?”

“Go ahead.” Saihara informed again, picking up his backpack, “I’m heading over to Miu’s lab to pick up something. I’ll be back.”

“So, you’ll just casually leave-”

“-I’ll be back around nighttime.” Saihara continued, smiling. “Talk to you later.”

With that, Ouma was left alone.

Ouma frowned when the detective left, and suddenly, he was left alone… Again. It was a day after Akamatsu was executed, and Ouma began to suspect something was wrong with Saihara. Saihara and Akamatsu obviously spent a _lot_ of time together, so logically, Saihara should’ve been in mourning.

Instead, after one hug away, he was suddenly okay? Ouma suspected that maybe Saihara might’ve _pressured_ her into committing murder, so he should’ve been added to his own suspect list.

Yet something else doesn’t seem right.

Ouma tried to do some investigating on his own, and Saihara would immediately detect if something was wrong or not, and just avoid him all together.

He checked the notes on Saihara’s table, and frowned.

“ _Nice try, Kokichi_.”

That settled it, Saihara was the most suspicious person on his list, and he can’t even investigate on the matter. He’s pretty sharp for an Ultimate Detective.

 _Wait a minute, that use of first name_ … 

Ouma wasn’t sure when he started to use it. He also noticed he started to use Iruma’s first name too, as he thought about this. Ouma, nor Iruma, wasn’t close to the detective enough to use their first name yet, and that just worried him. The detective might be the mastermind that Akamatsu was after, and sacrificed herself for. Ouma wasn’t gonna let him out of sight.

He came back, which startled Ouma out of his thoughts.

“Ahh, I forgot something.” He panted, before grabbing… Wait, a piece of chocolate? Before waving towards Ouma. “Alright, now I’ll be ba-”

“Shuichi, wait!”

The use of first name froze the detective, before Ouma got up to grab his arm. Ouma decided to be straightforward.

“Answer me, are you the mastermind?” Ouma gave a sly smile. “I know if you’re lying, and you’ve been lying a lot more than usual lately.”

“Technically, I’ve been avoiding you, than lying.”

Ouma froze as the detective gave a small smile. Well, that was true, but that doesn’t change the fact on how suspicious Saihara has been acting lately.

“I’ll tell you later.” Saihara informed, sounding detemind, “You can decide to tell the others or not, but right now, I gotta go back to Miu.”

He seemed to be telling the truth.

With that, Ouma let Saihara go, and he ran off, chocolate in hand, and Ouma couldn’t help but stand there. Staring at the closed door. Clearly startled.

Ouma blinked, and decided to head back to his room. Deciding _not_ to wait on Saihara. It was not worth the wait tonight.

Still. Saihara stayed in his mind, as the wrote down a list of suspicious people. He doesn’t like the fact that everyone was growing suspicious, and he was starting to like Saihara. He’s intelligent, despite being quiet, and outright a pushover sometimes. He would often follow anyone’s demand, _especially_ Akamatsu’s demand, and made sure to…

Now that he thinks about it, Saihara would often look sad when with Akamatsu.

At the trial, he would often try and take the blame himself by _not saying anything_. Though, if he knew the culprit, and he wanted to protect her, he should’ve _looked more upset_. Instead, he looked determined to remain silent until Akamatsu admitted herself that she was the culprit.

After that, he took the stage, and explained how she killed Amami.

He admitted, it was a clever trick, and she even did it all in front of Saihara. Sneaking a ball in her backpack, and all. Organizing books. Somethings that wouldn’t warrant suspicion the first time around.

Ouma couldn’t help but shrug about her though. After that, things were like normal, like they never existed in the first place, which was bull. Ouma decided that maybe Saihara knew all along, but decided to reveal her in the class trial. Which, he was sure he was probably gonna call out when he does figure it out. Grunting, he decided it was time to leave.

He has his own business to attend to.

He made sure he wasn’t spotted when he headed to Iruma’s lab, and hid when Saihara came out with a small smile upon his face.

To be honest… _Saihara looked cute at that moment_.

**X-X-X-X**

_Knock knock_.

Ouma opened the door, only to see Saihara there. He grinned, as he came out, closing the door behind him.

“What can I do, for my beloved Saihara-chan?” Ouma asked, curious. “Here to rough me up? Silly Saihara, neither of us has a Love Key! Nishishi!”

“No, neither of us does.” He smiled, before getting straight to the point. “I take it you changed your mind about sleeping on my bed?”

“I lied!” Ouma brightened up. “Oh well. Maybe next time! Unless that’s a lie too…”

“I don’t think you did.” Saihara informed, beckoning him. “Right now, I wanna show you something.”

“Oh?” Ouma blinked, “Going back into my beloved Saihara-chan’s room! This is so cool! Nishishi!”

Ouma followed without hesitation, grinning towards Saihara whenever he looked back. It wasn’t a long walk, but he really wanted to enjoy a normal life, _just for a little bit_.

He led him inside, only to blink.

Ouma saw his ’ _blueprints_ ’ of a machine of some sort. Tilting his head, he took it, as Saihara smiled with confidence.

“Nishishi- I knew you were smart, but childish?” Ouma comments, “This just barfs rainbows.”

“ _That usually means you’re impressed_.” Saihara mumbles, before sitting down on the small chair. Speaking much more confidently now. “Not unless you know what it does.”

“… Oh?” Ouma smirks. “Care to explain?”

“This machine is suppose to-”

“Not the machine, the first part.” Ouma put down the blueprint. “Like you know me like the back of your hand?”

“Ignore that.” Saihara chuckled lightly. “This machine is suppose to help with our next case. It’s waterproof, and the pool is usually where we put it.”

“What does water have to do with our next case?” Ouma asked, before giving a sly smirk. “Unless you plan to get wet for me in bed.”

“Later.” He waves it off. “It’s suppose to look like a pool toy, when it’s actually a security camera.”

“I knew you were-”

“Not for those purposes.” Saihara waved it off, again. “I don’t play of that team, Ouma.”

“You’re admitting your-”

“Yes. I am.” Saihara continued. “That is not important.”

“Quit interrupting me!” Ouma pouted. “How rude!”

“Sorry, but I already have all the answers you’d have in mind.”

That caught Ouma off guard.

“What?” Ouma tilted his head. Curious. “Tell me, then. What this machine is gonna be used for, and for what purpose?”

“Like I said, it’s gonna be used for our next case.” Saihara informed, smiling now. “I’m having Miu make this machine in order to record what happens at the pool. Though it’s not for spying on anyone, it’s used purely for security reasons only.”

“And you’re telling me this, why?”

“I trust you.”

Ouma stared at Saihara for a minute.

“You trust me?”

“You’re intelligent, sharp, and a quick thinker.” He gave a small smile. “You gotta trust me too, in order for us to get us outta here, and back home.”

Ouma’s eyes widen, before taking in what he said.

“Take all the time in the world.” Saihara informed, sounding positive that this’ll go through. “Though not doing so would be fine too. This _is_ a one person job.”

“Have you proposed this idea before?” Ouma tilts his head. Hearing something off. “Or is this your first time proposing this?”

“Don’t worry about that.” Saihara continued, standing up. “If you can’t trust me because of secrets, then that’s fine. I’m more worried about wasting time, and catching the next culprit in the act.”

“How are you _so sure_ there will be a murder in the first place?” Ouma smirks. “Are you sure you were lying about being the mastermind?”

Silence.

“Fine, you got me.” Saihara smiled. “I’m actually the mastermind of this entire game.”

“Whoa, seriously!?”

“Seriously.” He chuckled lightly. “I created this killing game by kidnapping 16 students, and having them kill each other just for the hell of it. I don’t really care about Akamatsu, or any of the others. Just me, myself, and I.”

He laughed as Ouma realized he was _lying_. _Joking, even_.

 _Since when was Saihara-chan so chill_?

After a while, he peeked outside of his room, only to pause. He smiled, as he walked back to the desk, and took back the blueprints. Ouma sat there, almost speechless, as he thought about how he’d answer this proposal.

He can trust Saihara-chan, right? Although he’s been acting strange, he can pretty much guess that he’s acting strange for a purpose. Probably to earn _everyone_ ’s trust. A total opposite of him, where he just wants to suspect everyone, and get the trial over with.

Though, he doesn’t make the trials boring.

In fact, they’re the most fun when he’s around, and sometimes even _knows what to say_ most of the time. Either to smoke out the liar, or to expose the culprit, he makes sure to get the job right. Ouma couldn’t admit it, but he liked to be around him more. Either to work together as partners, or together as a couple, he didn’t know. Either way, he wasn’t gonna let Saihara go anytime soon.

Befriending him, and trusting him should be the best option, then. If he really _is_ suspicious, he’ll know right away if something was up from the get go.

“Nishishi, sure, whateves.” He waves at Saihara. “I’ll partner up with you.”

“Good!” Saihara nodded. “Thanks, this’ll be a _big_ help. You and Momota-kun should start getting along then, ‘cause he’ll be my partner during the next investigation. You can do your thing, but you gotta tell me if something is off, alright? As a detective, I need all the help I can get to work together for this next trial.”

“No prob!” Ouma grinned, before standing up. “So, you’ll tell me your secrets later?”

“Of course!” Saihara nodded, brightening up. “I plan to, anyways.”

Ouma blinked, obviously still caught off guard. He expected to _blackmail_ Saihara for the secrets, but if he planned to tell him from the start, then was this more of a _deal_? That was _waaaaaaaaay_ more boring then blackmail.

Oh well, it gives him something to look forward to.

**X-X-X-X**

Suddenly, he realized that Saihara-chan’s prediction came true.

Ouma usually is the one that makes lucky predictions, but Saihara’s was _on point_. He caught the culprit in the act, and even pin pointed their reason for murdering the victim even before they even watched that dammed video. Hell, even the motive was on point.

 _This was definitely suspicious_.

Worst part of that was Saihara-chan was avoiding him after that trial. He didn’t know what was going on, but he wasn’t gonna let it go. No matter what Ouma said though, Saihara would just walk away, pretending that he didn’t hear him. So, Ouma couldn’t confront him directly like he wanted to. So, he decided to spy on him, as he spoke to Momota about everything.

Saihara still technically didn’t lie. He just avoided the subjects that was too hard for him to answer, and that pissed him off more then ever. Saihara shouldn’t lie. Saihara should tell the truth, and only the truth to everyone. This shouldn’t piss him off, and he should probably ignore this, but he can’t. He just can’t.

Momota isn’t _that_ dumb, he can say that.

Just his overall actions actually pissed him off. What is _belief_ without evidence? What is trust, without lies? These questions go through his mind, as Momota spoke to Saihara, and he couldn’t help but glare at them when they walk by. Momota noticed, and couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. Saihara, on the other hand, just _smiled_.

Momota sees something is wrong, but Saihara just ignored it altogether.

He decided to just try and forget about it…

Only for Saihara to appear right in front of him with a pleading smile.

“Wait a little longer, okay?” He whispered, smiling sadly. “I want to spend time with Kaito for the next couple cases, alright? Trust me, I’ll get to you maybe tonight, or tomorrow night. Alright? Please?”

Ouma couldn’t feel anymore amazed by Saihara-chan’s plea. Wordlessly nodding, Ouma watched as Saihara brightened up, before pulling him into a hug.

Momota did a spit take while Ouma hesitantly patted Saihara’s back. Saihara ran off, and Ouma was left almost speechless.

Silence.

All this _has_ to be a lie, right?

Though, Saihara-chan looked _so_ genuine, that it’s impossible to write it off as a lie. So, he must be telling the truth. Ouma decided that Saihara was the crazy one, not him. ‘Cause he feels like he’s going crazy with this _uncertainty_.

Does he trust Saihara-chan or not?

Does he like Saihara-chan at all?

Does it matter?

Deciding to brush it off, Ouma continued throughout his day.

**X-X-X-X**

He finished his day, and like Saihara-chan promised, he had him come over for a explaination.

Hesitantly, he followed. As Saihara led Ouma there, only to see Momota there. He glared at Ouma, as Ouma grinned. Trying to keep his mood light.

Saihara seemed unfazed by the tension in the air, and sat down on his desk. He kept a light air, despite the tension, and showed…

Another blueprint?

This one, however, seemed different. They looked like normal glasses with instructions written on them. Ouma couldn’t help but feel more impressed.

“These are suppose to light up a dark room.” Saihara explained, though, frowning. “Unfortunately, I’m going to need your help, Ouma-kun.”

“Why?” Ouma smirks, “Care to explain?”

“I actually need your lock-picking skills.” Saihara got straight to the point. “Though, the best option would probably lie.”

“How do you know I have that skill?” Ouma asked, pretending to be as shocked as Momota. “I haven’t even reached level two! Nishishi!”

“Seriously, why trust him?” Momota spoke, confused. “He’s a liar.”

“That’s his skill.” Saihara smirked. “I just bet it reached its max level on that. I don’t mind your lock-picking skill being at level one, I just need you to break into a lab. Maybe a couple empty rooms.”

Ouma blinked, obviously suprised. Momota, on the other hand, just seemed flustered. Obviously seething.

“This is no time for jokes!” Momota glared. “I’m asking a serious question here!”

“… And I am being serious about Ouma’s help.” Saihara informed, sounding serious. “This next trial either needs to be delayed, or something. Angie would need a candle, and _maybe_ she can-”

“-Shuichi?”

The use of first name caught him off guard, as Ouma frowned. Giving a serious look.

“You promised you’d tell everything tonight.”

Momota looked back and forth between the two, as he wondered what was going on.

“Did I _promise_?” Saihara shook his head. “I just told you to trust me. No promises in my words, Ouma-kun.”

“Still, you said you’d tell me tonight.” Ouma gave a sly smile. “Unless that was a lie?”

Momota felt awkward.

“Um, should I leave?” Momota asked, tense. “I can see you two are having a serious dis-”

“Nah, we need to go over this before we continue.” Saihara interrupted, before shaking his head. “If you leave, that’s fine by me, Ouma-kun. Though, let me warn you now, the next trial wouldn’t be pretty, without your help. I can _guarantee_ that.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Yes.” Saihara stood up with to get closer. “It is.”

Momota held his hands up defensively, while Ouma stared at him with wide, yet curious eyes.

Silence.

“Is that a lie?” Ouma smirked, “You got some balls lying to me, Saihara-chan.”

“Gotcha.” Saihara whispered, before turning back around to wave Ouma off. “Fine by me.”

Momota still felt awkward, shifting in his seat.

Ouma, however, felt frustrated. He obviously wanted to help, but without proof of trust, nor hesitation, he couldn’t figure out Saihara-chan’s motive.

He had no choice, but to accept.

“Fine, I’ll help.” He smirked. “You owe me some answers.”

“I _promise_.”

“I’ll hold you to that!” Ouma pouted, “So mean that you’re forcing a guest to work for you, Nishishi! Are you sure you aren’t the mastermind?”

“Mastermind- wait Saihara, what does he mean!?” Momota cried, “Is he telling the truth!?”

“Don’t listen to him.” Saihara smiled. “Another lie.”

Momota looked unsure, but Ouma was convinced that he believed his words. Ouma doesn’t like Momota, but he’ll try and get Momota to his side.

Guess they would get along for a common enemy.

“Saihara, you have been getting along with Ouma-kun lately.” Momota comments, obviously cautious. “Are you sure you want to get along with a liar like him?”

“I want to.” Saihara softly smiled, “Okay?”

Ouma’s eyes widen, as Momota stares, confused.

“Does that mean you want to join my organization!?” Ouma cried, acting excited. “My secret organization as over ten-thousand people, and we’re always welcome to have you in the group!”

“Of course not!” Momota cried, glaring at Ouma. “Why would a detective join a _evil_ organization!?”

“‘Cause, I want him to join!” Ouma grinned. “Right Saihara-chan?”

“Don’t answer that, Saihara.” Momota grunted in anger. “He’s just wasting our time now.”

“Nishishi, if you want to protect him, why don’t you join along with him!?” Ouma brightened up. “Then, you two can work together to do crime, and break some rules!”

“No way, no how!” Momota growled. “Leave us alone!”

“Nishishi!”

Saihara nearly _giggled_ , which startled the both of them out of their argument. Ouma blinked, as Saihara continued to hold back his laughter. Ouma decided to just sit there, and watch in owlish curiosity.

“What’s so funny, Saihara-chan?” Ouma blinked. “Was it something we said?”

He shook his head, and waved them off, as he _giggled_. He gotta admit, he’s really cute.

After some time, Saihara caught his breath, and sat down with a smile upon his face.

“This is new.” He explained, softly smiling. “I’ve never seen you two get along just now. Even if it’s just play argue, I’m glad to see that you two have the potential to become friends.”

They both blinked, before looking at each other with confusion.

“My beloved Saihara-chan is crazy!” Ouma pouted. “Sometimes dumb.”

“I agree on the crazy part.” Momota rubbed his goatee, “But he ain’t dumb.”

“Nishishi, I lied.”

“About the crazy part, or the dumb part?” Momota glared. “I swear, if it’s both, you’re dead!”

“Oh, so he’s _not_ crazy?”

“Idiot!”

“Humph, whatever.”

Momota decided to just leave the conversation be, and leaned on the chair.

“So, what am _I_ suppose to do for this plan?” Momota looked determined. “You gave a _lot_ of jobs to Ouma-kun.”

“Just offer to do some favors for Angie.” Saihara informed, softly smiling now. “Whatever you do, avoid _Shinguuji_ at all costs.”

“Shinguuji?” Momota asked, confused. “Why?”

“Just avoid him.” Saihara waved it off. “It’s better for you _not to know_.”

“That’s still suspicious.” Ouma comments, tilting his head. “A very spacific prediction, Saihara-chan.”

“You’d never believe me, if I tell you.” Saihara smiled. “So, it’s either you trust me, or let the next trial be as painful as possible.”

With that, Ouma shut his mouth. Giving a troubled look.

“Thank you.” Saihara chuckled lightly. “I _promised_ I’d tell you both, but right now isn’t the time to tell you. I’d be wasting time with questions and by the time I finish, everyone will be dead.”

“I don’t think there is a time limit to the killing game anymore.” Ouma comments, “Unless Monokuma initiates another time limit.”

“Yes, but…”

He went silent.

“Saihara-chan?”

“… Forget it.” He waved it off. “Just trust me on this, alright? I’ll tell you after this next trial.”

With that, Ouma pouted while Momota gave a concerned look.

“If you say so, Saihara.”

“Thank you.”

With that, Momota and Ouma was dismissed from his room, and they both looked at each other with concerned looks.

“Saihara is indeed crazy.” Momota whispered, before sighing, “What the hell is he planning?”

“Definitely not a murder, that’s for sure.” Ouma paused, “Or is he?”

“Don’t even joke about that!” Momota hissed, “I believe that he isn’t the type to murder!”

“That may be your downfall.” Ouma smirks. “Whatever, I’ve gotta prepare for Saihara-chan’s plan, anyways! Nishishi!”

With that, Momota was left alone, and Ouma went back to his room.

He wrote down some ideas, but that’s about it. He continued and continued, until he concluded that _maybe_ Saihara-chan can be trustworthy.

**X-X-X-X**

Like the last trial, Saihara caught the culprit with an on-point prediction.

Those glasses helped a lot, and he _witnessed_ the murder happening.

No, everyone in that empty room was a witness. He just happen to _see_ it happen with these special glasses. Obviously, he lied about his eyesight getting worse, so he wore glasses until the trial happened.

Though, he _did_ get injured. Still, he was okay.

Saihara-chan _wasn’t_ surprised though, which warrant even _more_ suspicion. Many possibilities came to his head, like he was the Ultimate Psychic, instead of the Ultimate Detective. Or he really _is_ the true mastermind, and he’s just damn good and lying too.

No, Saihara is a good liar. Just not the best when it comes to Ouma.

So, _how_ is he able to predict the trials _three times_ in a row?

Though, as promised, he would tell him. Saihara beckoned him to follow him to his room during the night time. Though, _right before_ entering Saihara-chan’s room, he spots Momota under the stairs.

Something tells him he intends to listen too.

As they came in, Saihara closed the door, and Ouma sat down on the bed. Saihara sat at his desk when he had the chance. Softly smiling towards the Supreme Leader.

Saihara paused, as he thought his words over. Saihara-chan was always composed before all this, so why was he nervous now?

“Why are you nervous?” He decided to voice his throughts, “You always seemed composed when talking to us, Saihara-chan. Nishishi!”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve done this.” He replies, nervously frowning. “Just that, last time I did this…”

“Oh, so you’ve told somebody else?”

“Yes, and no.”

“What?”

Taken back, Saihara continued to think his words over, before leaning on the chair. Looking a little sad.

Ouma didn’t like that look, so he decided to stand up, startling Saihara.

“You know, despite being the most suspicious, you’re awfully honest.” Ouma smirked. “It’s becoming a running theme at this point, and I am sick of it. I’m starting to think you _are_ the mastermind, and that you’re a better liar than me, and that’s _saying something_.”

“ _That suspicious_ , huh?” Saihara gave a sad smile. “I guess I won’t tell, then.”

“What!?”

“I change my mind.”

“But you _promised_!”

“I did, didn’t I?”

He chuckled lightly, as Ouma frowned. Not really up to playing games.

“I have no choice then.” He beckoned Ouma, “Come with me, I plan to tell Momota and Miu, as well.”

“Why Iruma?” Ouma rose an eyebrow. “Why does _she_ want to know?”

“She wouldn’t.” Saihara informed, smiling softly. “This next case starts with her, and she’s the only one to _stop it_. _Completely_.”

Ouma’s eyes widen, as he followed Saihara out the door, and practically into Momota.

“Whoops, forgot about this.” He chuckled lightly, again. “Come on, Momota-kun.”

He was startled, just not suprised to see Momota there. Ouma blinked as they began to follow Saihara hesitantly.

Once they arrived at Iruma’s room, Saihara knocked, and waited patiently, as Iruma came out with a pissed off look.

“What is this, a fucking gangbang party!?” Iruma hissed, glaring at the men before her. “What the hell is this, Saihara?”

“I have to tell you something.” Saihara shyly smiled. “I actually love you.”

“What!?”

She flushed, as Ouma laughed at the obvious lie.

“What kind of lie is that, Saihara-chan?” Ouma smirked. “Who would ever love a bitch like her?”

“T-That’s… A lie?” She backed up, a little, flushing. “P-Please tell me that’s not a lie.”

“I’m sorry.” Saihara smiled. “I’m actually here for another reason. Momota-kun and Ouma-kun are here for a reason too. Nothing going that direction, I promise.”

“If you’re not here to fuck with me, then what’s the point!?” Iruma glared, “Why come all this way for a bitch like me?”

“It’s a secret, and all of you need to know.” Saihara informed, sounding serious. “Of course, we can’t be out here.”

“O-Oh, okay.” She beckoned them in, “Come in, and don’t cause a sticky mess.”

“We won’t.” Saihara smiled, beckoning Ouma and Momota to follow. “Come on.”

With that, they were led in. Iruma sat on her bed, obviously uncomfortable and nervous with boys in her room.

“Okay, let’s get started with the trials.” Saihara informed, sitting at Iruma’s desk. “Miu, have you noticed it was because of your inventions that we have solved the cases?”

“Yeah, but they were very spacific.” She messed with her skirt. “Like, how the hell did you know you needed those inventions to solve the case like that? I-It’s actually too convenient to solve the case, like you knew what was gonna happen.”

“Correct.” Saihara smiled. “That’s because I knew beforehand what was gonna happen.”

“A-Are you psychic, or something?” Iruma’s eyes widen. “Are you, like, the Ultimate Psychic? You’d be lying about being the Ultimate Detective!”

“No- no.” Saihara waved a hand defensively. “Nothing like that. Iruma… Ouma-kun… Momota-kun…”

We all leaned in, on anticipation, and watched as Saihara shyly looked away. Not sure how he’d word this. He sighed, preparing himself.

“ _I’m stuck in a time-loop_.”

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…**


	2. "Friendship"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read over the best I could for spelling mistakes.
> 
> If there is any, tell me. I'll read it over again, and see what's wrong.
> 
> I'm sorry if anyone is OoC.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

Iruma watched almost in horror as the news came out.

Ouma, and Momota, on the other hand, just stared. In disbelief. Ouma cocked his head, and thought about how this can be the truth.

“W-Wait, so you know what I’m planning?” Iruma’s eyes widen, obviously horrified about something. “I mean, wouldn’t it be better for him to-”

“You actually cause more hell then good.” Saihara frowned. “You, yourself will die instead, and cause one of the kindest people to be executed!”

Iruma began to shake, as Saihara leaned on the chair. Looking a little upset.

“You did succeed on your goal, unintentionally, but like I said, _it was hell after your death_.” Saihara grabbed her hand, as he tried to be as serious as possible. “Please stop your plan, unless you want your friends to suffer, _please_.”

Ouma can see how serious, and hurt these apparent chain of events effected him. As he held her hand, trying to hold back emotions that was building up. It looked like he was gonna tear up, and _fall apart_ at this point.

Now that Ouma realized, Saihara held back a _lot_ of emotions.

If this time-loop story is true, then he has a _lot_ of questions in mind. How is he _still_ functioning? Why doesn’t he try to _stop_ the killing game at this point? Why isn’t he cornering the Mastermind right now? _Why is he letting all those people die_?

 _How many time-loops did he go through to brush off death at this point_!?

These questions almost pissed Ouma off to the point of not speaking. He angrly stood up, to try and voice his anger, but…

He couldn’t say anything.

He tried multiple times, only for Momota to grab his arms. Trying to calm the angry Leader down. Momota seemed understanding, and Ouma couldn’t help but be pissed off even more. Obviously seething. Why couldn’t he just _say something_. _Anything_.

It doesn’t help that Saihara was staring him. _Smiling_.

Deciding not to say anything, he pulled his arm away, and stormed off with a furious expression. Outside of the dorms, he sat in the bushes with a pout. He didn’t know _why_ he didn’t say anything. All these questions entered his mind.

Mostly… _Why_?

 _Why didn’t he do anything_? _Why didn’t he stop the mastermind by now_? _Why is he still messing with the time like when he should’ve given up a long time ago_!?

Ouma realized he didn’t ask any of that, and just ran away, like a bitch. He didn’t realize his last frustration just came out into a new emotion. His frustration turned into anger, and is now just sitting out here, trying to keep a cool head. He groaned, and tried to answer those questions himself.

Why is Saihara sane?

Ouma realized that Saihara kept a _lot_ of emotions to himself. So when he spoke to Iruma, he let a little out just to show how much pain those future events would’ve caused. Maybe he already lost his mind at one point, but later realized there was nothing he can do, but accept it.

That last part doesn’t make sense.

Why didn’t he do anything?

Maybe there was nothing he could’ve done. He could’ve just looped back, anyways. So, giving up would’ve been the next best option, right? Though, _that wouldn’t make sense_. He needs to determine how many timelines he’s been through, in order to seek the truth he wanted.

Why didn’t he give up?

Again, he needs to determine the number of timelines he’s been through in order to answer that question. Maybe he gave up a _long time ago_ , and is just playing around.

Saihara _did_ seem a lot more chill. He _laughs_ at Ouma’s jokes, even though they’re dark. Maybe he wants to join his organization anyways, but can’t because Ouma is in here, and his members are out there. Maybe he knows his organization isn’t an organization at all, but a small group of teenagers who pulls pranks and cause harmless mayhem. Which shows how pathetic Ouma actually is.

Ouma actually groaned, and hugged his knees.

Maybe next time they’re alone, he can ask those questions. Right now, Ouma was too frustrated with a lot of things to ask or even talk to Saihara.

Silence.

He heard someone exit the dorm, only to see Saihara and Momota walk out, and under the shady roof, smiling at each other. Momota asking a _lot_ of questions that Ouma didn’t bother to ask.

Ouma forgot that they started training after nighttime. He decided to wait patiently, and listen in on their conversations.

“Huh, I guess Maki wouldn’t come out tonight.” Saihara looked around, before smiling softly. “Okay, I’m ready for questions. I’m sure you got a lot.”

“That last trial exhusted her.” Momota scratched the back of his head. “Well, yeah, I have a lot of questions, but… I’m more worried about Ouma, or whatever.”

Why would _he_ be worried?

“Don’t worry about him.” Saihara sat down. “I know this’ll last a couple days, at least.”

“You seem to know Ouma pretty well.” Momota rubbed his goatee, sitting down next to him. “Like the back of your hand. Geez, that’s some dedication to learn about that little brat.”

“I’ve done _tons_ of experiments on him!” Saihara chuckled lightly. “Around the twentieth timeline, I decided to experiment with his emotions, and how he’d react. He’s usually very emotional, and is absolutely absurd. I-I’m still glad he’s around, nonetheless.”

“Oh?” Momota gave a curious look. “Like, have a crush on him?”

“Since that infamous…” Saihara paused, before shaking his head, “… That timeline was a long time ago.”

“What happened?”

“I usually call it the infamous fourth timeline.” Saihara smiled. “It was the worst timeline I’ve ever experienced.”

“What happened?” Momota asked again, concerned. “You said you liked the guy after that timeline? Why would it be the worst timeline?”

“It is, but I love it.” Saihara _laughed_. “A long time ago, I tried ’ _True Loves First Kiss_ ’ to see if that could break the time-loop curse. I tried it on both Akamatsu, and Ouma-kun… Ouma-kun, because…”

“‘Cause what?” Momota looked scared. “Why did you kiss Ouma?”

“'Cause he held everyone captive.”

Ouma and Momota froze.

“The last three timelines, he was a distraction, because he tried to pursue me.” Saihara sighed, almost _dreamily_. “Unfortunately, kissing Akamatsu before her execution didn’t help, and I told him I wasn’t interested in him. B-Bad idea.”

Saihara seemed sad for a moment, then scared, before smiling again. Both remained quiet, as Saihara went through these different emotions on his face.

“You can say I was second in command for his new organization back then!” Saihara paused, thinking about it, before sighing. “Mastermind was dead, and the only person able to save me was Maki. B-But, she was caught because of me, though.”

“Why?” Momota blinked. “Did ya rat her out?”

“You can say that.” Saihara informed, sounding positive. “She walked in my cell. Ouma-kun decided to check up on me, and strike up a deal with her… I-It was more like blackmail. I-I wanted her to be happy with you, before you died.”

“O-Oh.”

“Call that Stockholm Syndrome if you’d like, but I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt… S-So I agreed to be his.” Saihara sadly smiled. “I guess that carried over to older timelines, even though it was an escape.”

“I’d say that’s Stockholm Syndrome right there.” Momota growled. “That’s not love. That’s gaining respect and positive emotions to your captor!”

“Like I said, call it what you like.” Saihara chuckled lightly, “Since then, I-I promised to stay with him, even across timelines. Even the universe, and the space time continuum… I did _promise_.”

“Saihara…” Momota frowned. “You idiot…”

Saihara-chan was telling this story _so casually_ , like the weather. Maybe Saihara-chan lost his mind a _long time ago_. It could explain the contradicting emotions that he seems to be expressing. Which answered one question.

How is he so sane?

He probably wasn’t. _Especially_ after hearing part of that ’ _infamous fourth timeline_.’

“ _Anyways_ , I gave up after that fourth timeline.” Saihara smiled brightly. “The next sixteen timelines went by _slowly_ , which was hell for me. After the twentieth, I decided to experiment on Ouma-kun.”

“Y-Yeah, you told me so.” Momota chuckled nervously. “What about him that you discovered?”

“A lot!” Saihara nodded, brightening up. “He loves Panta, obviously. Despite what he says, he actually cares for a lot of people. Cheering people up his own way, and I even tried to go on a date with him a couple of times. Hell, some timelines, I focused spacifically on his emotions, and even stuck with a theme! It was great!”

“A theme, huh?” Momota looked relaxed now. “Did… Did he warm up?”

“Eventually!” Saihara sadly smiled. “Unfortunately, I couldn’t repeat the fourth timeline after it happened the first time. Hell, the only difference _was Kokichi_. ‘Cause of his talent that he can tell I’m lying, he’s the only one that acts unique during different timelines… L-Like he’s the same Kokichi I’ve been with since that fourth timeline…”

“We could’ve had this conversation already.” Momota scratched the back of his head. “So, why are you telling me all this?”

“It’s a nice outlet.”

“O-Oh.”

Ouma couldn’t help but feel bad. The same look was on Momota’s face, and he could tell that letting Saihara tell them about this would help let out those emotions. Indeed, having this conversation again and again would be a nice outlet for any bottled up emotions that Saihara had, throughout the different timelines.

Though, he still could’ve gone mad already, due to how _lightly_ he was treating this topic. It was concering, and there was still one more question.

 _How much timelines has he been through_?

“Thanks to Ouma-kun…” Saihara softly smiled. “… No two timelines was the same. Except maybe a few where he acted the same, but other than that, no two timelines were the same. Trust me, I’ve been through _tons_.”

“Tons?” Momota frowned. “Like how many?”

“ _This is my sixty-third run_.”

“Sixty-third!?”

Both boys froze, as Saihara nearly _giggled_.

He _still_ hasn’t seen _everything_!?

After a while the _giggling_ turned to _crying_ , as he _finally_ let out his emotions.

Ouma acted on his own, and revealed himself from the bushes, and ran to hug Saihara. Momota, startled by Ouma’s entrance, didn’t say anything, as he just watched Saihara practically _break down_ in front of him. Ouma practically shushing him, as he cradled him back and forth. Trying to keep a caring demeanor around Saihara.

“It’s not fair.” Saihara cried. “It’s not fair. It’s not fair, it’s not fair. It’s not fair!”

“I know.” Ouma nearly whispered, rubbing his back. “I know…”

“I-I tried _everything_ to break free!” Saihara cried. “I-I tried everything! It’s not fair! It’s not fair! It’s not fair!”

“I know.” Ouma shushed, “I know.”

Momota sat there, obviously feeling helpless, as he watched the scene. Saihara practically screaming ’ _It’s not fair_ ’ over and over again. What was he suppose to say? ’ _I understand_ ’ would be a lie. ’ _I’ll always be here_ ’ is another lie, since _technically_ they wouldn’t be the same Ouma nor Momota. ’ _It’ll be okay_ ’ is another lie because _how would this be okay_?

’ _I promise I’ll be there for you_.’

Ouma realized that was why Saihara-chan didn’t make promises, nor connect to anybody _but him_. Saihara kept a script in his mind about all this, and make sure it’s _technically_ the truth. Ouma wouldn’t detect any lies and if he didn’t want to lie, he would avoid the subject altogether.

Imagine the hell he must’ve been through to repeat the cycle, _over and over_.

After a while, Saihara calmed down.

Nuzzling Ouma’s shirt, he held the Leader close, mumbling about love and reminiscence. Ouma sat down, and held the detective close.

Silence.

With the apparent comfort of Ouma, Saihara passed out. Practically exhusted. With pettings of his hair, Ouma realized that his hair was soft. To think, to this man, Ouma would be falling for him again and again. While he felt this way for a _long_ time. Sighing, he needed someone like Gonta to carry him, like he did with Yumeno.

Although Yonage survived, Chabashira didn’t, which hurt Yumeno the most. Ouma decided to have her let out his emotions, so that way she would feel better.

Still, he’d be better off without Gonta anyways.

“Tch, you’re strong enough.” Ouma smirked. “You can carry him to his room, Nishishi!”

“I am, but…” Momota looked pale. “… That can wait. Y-You like him on your lap, right?”

“He’s heavy, at least have him rest his head on my lap!” Ouma nearly hissed, “Or get Gonta, or something!”

“Alright, any louder, and you’re gonna wake him.” Momota scratched the back of his head. “Your fault for making him fall for you, geez.”

“That was probably a different me.” Ouma shushed, unconsciously rocking Saihara. “How would him telling me he’s not interested push me to my limit?”

“I dunno.” Momota grumbled. “That’s probably why he trusts you, which I don’t understand.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” Ouma had enough arguing with this man. “If he ever breaks from this time-loop, I don’t think I wanna be there for him.”

“That’s a lie, right?”

Ouma smirked. Momota catches on, quick.

“You’re right, I wanna be there for my beloved Saihara-chan.” Ouma held the sleeping detective close. “This is a dream come true, Nishishi!”

“You’re a freak.” Momota frowned, before standing up. “I’ll get Gonta. If not, I’ll carry him myself.”

“I don’t care if that idiot is awake or not.” Ouma mumbled, “Just _do something_.”

“Tch, whatever.”

With that, Ouma was left alone with Saihara-chan. Practically cradling the sleeping detective in his arms. The poor detective probably needed that, after holding it in for a while. It won’t fix the problem, but it’ll at least help make him feel better to know that he at least has friends that care. Ouma thought about this.

Life stuck in a time-loop.

First of all, he probably _would’ve_ snapped after a while. He doesn’t know what he would do, but he would try and get everyone out while at the same time, attempt to kill everyone. _That’s a scary thought_. Ouma didn’t want to imagine what he’s been through.

 _He probably would’ve snapped after a while_.

Ouma held the detective close, glad to have him in his arms. _It’s a scary thought, he was so glad the detective was here_. _Or else he would’ve snapped at his thoughts alone_. Cradling the detective, he buried his face in his shoulders, mumbling his replies to his feelings. Trying not to _snap_ out of these thoughts.

Momota and Gonta came back to see Ouma cradling the sleeping detective.

 _He almost looks like a child_. _Not wanting to let go of his dear friend_. _Looking almost terrified_.

 _Momota didn’t think Ouma can look terrified, and actually feel genuine about it_.

After some prying from Momota, and Gonta, they finally took the detective from his arms, and stand up to follow them to the detective’s room. He was _about_ to head back to his room, when Momota stopped and asked if the Leader wanted to sleep in his bed.

“Nah, I might try something on him.” Ouma smirked, “I don’t trust myself to sleep with my beloved Saihara-chan. Nishishi!”

“Well, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but…” Momota scratched the back of his head. Nervous. “… I trust ya. I trust you’d keep your hands off him, in that way. Plus, you obviously didn’t want to let him go, earlier. So, if actions actually speak the truth, then I trust ya.”

With that, Momota and Gonta waved, as they went back to their rooms.

Well, he suppose it wasn’t against school rules to just simply sleep with the detective, then he’ll be fine. Laying down next to the sleeping detective, he pulled the blankets over, and wrapped his arms around, pulling him closer.

Suddenly, he felt better.

He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep slumber.

**X-X-X-X**

“Ouma-kun?”

He hears Saihara-chan. Grunting, he fluttered his eye open to meet hazel-yellow eyes. Curiosity in those eyes, as he sat up. He didn’t hear the _morning announcement_ , unless he slept through it. So, it’s either _really early_ in the morning, or _really late_.

Either way, it was a pleasant awakening to see Saihara there, _smiling_.

“Good morning, Ouma-kun!” Saihara cried, brightening up. “That’s unexpected to see you here, not that it’s a bad thing!”

“Aw, I thought we’d have a little fun.” Ouma smirked. “It would’ve been nice to cuddle more, my beloved Saihara-chan! Nishishi!”

Saihara _flushed_ , before straightening himself up. _That was new to Ouma_.

“Oh, I didn’t think the Great Ultimate Detective could get flustered!” Ouma gasped, giving a teasing smile. “For once you lose your cool.”

“W-What are you talking about!?” Saihara cried, “Aren’t I always-”

He stopped himself, before realizing dawned on both of them. Ouma tilted his head, and sat up.

“Really?” Ouma blinks, “For this timeline, you’ve been nothing but confident. Are you saying you weren’t before?”

 _Timeline_. That’s right. Saihara must’ve forgotten.

“My hat.” Saihara smiled. “I usually used it to avoid eye contact.”

“I kinda figured that.” Ouma smirked. “Though it was unusual you were _so confident_ even before you removed that hat. I figured the reason was a lie. Nishihi!”

“… Anyways, we can’t be wasting time.” Saihara smiled. “I managed to stop the next two cases, _completely_.”

“The next two, so Iruma was the cause?”

“Also, what I said last night…” Saihara seemed hesitant, before gulping. “… It wasn’t the first time you snapped.”

Ouma blinked, as Saihara messed with his hair. Obviously missing his hat.

“Despite what you said, and acted…” Saihara paused. Thinking about his words. “… You were actually afraid, and losing someone _so gentle and kind_ that had the potential to follow you around ‘till the ends of the earth… Wasn’t comforting. Not only that, the others, including me at one point, blamed you for it… Not that you’d do it again, but you… Did cause Iruma’s murder indirectly.”

Ouma’s eyes widen, as Saihara sat down at his desk. Obviously scared.

“Having two deaths on your shoulders, plus everyone blaming you…” Saihara looked away, thinking his words over. “… Wasn’t a nice feeling for you. So, you just… Snapped. Claiming to be the mastermind, claiming to be the main antagonist… That just caused you to be killed… After that…”

He obviously felt hurt.

“… After that fourth timeline, it hurt.” Saihara gave a sad look. “The last two days were always lonely, so I tired to stop Iruma, and get you to _trust me_ when the third trial ends.”

“Oh, is that why you tried to recruit me to stop those trials?” Ouma blinks. “Or at least catch the culprit in the act.”

“Yes. You, and Kaito both.” Saihara sadly smiled. “'Cause it was Kaito that caused your death.”

“So mean.” Ouma pouted. “Why would he kill me?”

“'Cause you claimed to be the mastermind?” Saihara softly smiled. “Plus, it was your idea. At least you trust _Kaito_ ‘till your end.”

“Ugh, I must’ve had no choice.” Ouma scoffed. “He’s too much of an idiot.”

“You held Kaito captive.” Saihara chuckled lightly. “Plus, you both had poison in your veins. Maki did bring the antidote, but he only drank it. Look, the point was, that you wanted to create a murder _not even Monokuma_ can figure out.”

“Really?” Ouma smirks. “I guess I could’ve trusted that idiot in that situation.”

“Exactly.” Saihara chuckled lightly. “Good to know. Anyways, now that Iruma knows too, I need her help.”

“Why her help?” Ouma frowned. “She’s an idiot?”

“I just wanna give her a simple task.” Saihara smiled. “ _She is a girl, after all_.”

Confused, Saihara listened in, on Saihara’s plan.

He knew Saihara was a genius under that bowl cut of his. Ouma was honestly suprised who the mastermind was, and they have _not that many days_ left. Around two to five days left to escape. He just hopes no one else is planning a murder during those days. Monokuma can place in as many motives as he can. He still won’t get any murders until those days were up.

**X-X-X-X**

With the help of Saihara, they managed to find the Mastermind.

She wasn’t suprised that Saihara knew too, since she knows everything Motherkuma knew. Still, she stood with confidence, and faced Saihara head on. Still, he _does_ carry responsibility of the latest deaths on his shoulders, but that doesn’t bother him.

Toujou and Shinguuji were bad people from the start, with bad motives, and Ryoma _had_ a reason to live. The culprit just heard the victim too late. Shinguuji just wanted to slaughter a bunch of girls.

Although he regrets not saving Chabashira for Yumeno, he still wanted to corner Shinguuji for the past murders he did, and punish him.

As for Akamatsu…

“I hate to say this, but she was essential to get rid of that time limit.” Saihara explained, shaken. “I wanted to save her, I really do. Though, now that she’s gone, I have a reason to point you out.”

He couldn’t be anymore satisfied.

“You murdered Amami, and wrongfully executed Akamatsu for it.” Saihara continued, keeping a firm voice. “Deny it all you like, blame anyone else all you like. We have the proof that _you did it_ , and make it unfair for this game.”

She stood there while everyone else watched. Obviously pretending to remain calm.

“What’s the point of this _for you_?”

“What?”

“What’s the point of this for you?” She repeated, frowning. “You’re stuck in a time-loop, correct? No matter how much you put me away, you’ll always come back to the start. You’ll always come back, and the next thing you know, I’m back. Back to causing despair, back to hosting this killing game. What are _you_ suppose to do about this, when it’ll be all reset, and you’re back to that little script of yours…”

Saihara remained calm. As Momota pitched in.

“Hey, no worries man.” Momota gave a thumbs up. Patting his back. “If you go back, you’ll always have _us_.”

“We’ll be around for a long time, if that happens.” Iruma gave another pat on the back. “So, what? As long as this bitch is away, then we can probably be friends again in the next time-loop.”

“Nyeh, I don’t understand what’s going on, but you’re both right!” Yumeno spoke, smiling. “We’ll always be there for him when that happens!”

“I don’t care if we start over.” Harukawa spoke. “Nor how many times we go through this, I’m always satisfied to face her again.”

“Gonta always be there!” Gonta smiles. “Gonta will always be Saihara-kun’s friend!”

“I’ll always be your friends.” Kiibo spoke, smiling. “No matter the timeline.”

Saihara obviously heard all of this before. Though, he watched Ouma carefully. Ouma watched him, just as carefully.

“My beloved Saihara-chan wants some words of affection by moi?” Ouma smirks. “Fine. I suppose next time, we can be friends. Maybe you can steal my heart all over again, Nishishi!”

“So, you all agree to fight until time-loops again.” The mastermind huffed. “Fine by me, let’s do this!”

With that, the fight was on. It was suppose last the rest of the day, but since Saihara was there, the day went by quicker, and after some quick modifications from Iruma, Kiibo flew up and destroyed the Academy.

**X-X-X-X**

Gonta protected almost everyone from the falling rumble.

Ouma was lucky to have Gonta, as he clung onto him tightly. Almost afraid. After a while, a bright light shined into their eyes. It seems like the mastermind was stuck under rumble, obviously crushed. Ouma laughed. That bitch deserved that.

Though, after a while it seems like everyone else survived. Yumeno was with Ouma, and Iruma. Though, Harukawa survived by herself, protecting Momota along the way. Harukawa obviously didn’t want Momota to die, but after a while, he just laid there. Limp. Though he was alive, blood was dripping from his mouth. He was alive, but not well.

Though, there was no trace of Kiibo, nor Saihara, to be found.

Ouma had Gonta search all over the place for both of them, but he was mostly worried about Saihara.

“Come on, he has to be here, somewhere!”

“Gonta sorry!” Gonta cried, “Gonta can’t find Saihara-kun, nor Kiibo-kun!”

“Search harder, they couldn’t have been dead during the destruction!” Ouma was obviously concerned for only Saihara. “Please, we can’t lose him!”

“Ouma-kun, calm down!” Harukawa frowned, “We’re searching the best we can!”

“Saihara-chan can’t be dead!” Ouma began searching himself, “My beloved Saihara-chan? Come out come out, wherever you are! It hasn’t ended yet! We’re still here! He couldn’t have gotten back yet, please!”

The others watched as Ouma desperately searched for Saihara.

Until…

“Gonta found him!”

Ouma ran up to Gonta, only to see an unconscious Saihara. Ouma grabbed Saihara’s waste, and held him close. Gonta picked up both Saihara and Ouma, as they all sighed in relief. Ouma didn’t seem to care if he was alive, or dead, as he just held Saihara close.

Harukawa led everyone out, as they needed to get Momota to a hospital right away. Maybe Saihara too, as they finally escaped this place.

Once out, Ouma decided press his lips to the unconscious boy. Not wanting to let go for a second. He doesn’t care if ’ _True Loves First Kiss_ ’ didn’t work, he just wanted to be with Saihara was much as possible, before the timeline ended, for any of them.

“I don’t care if we go back in time.” He whispers to Saihara, holding him close. “I’m glad to have you here, no matter what.”

“Gonta does not care either.” Gonta smiles. “'Cause Gonta will be there for Ouma-kun, and Saihara-kun!”

“Nyeh, glad to know you’re emoting differently.” Yumeno also spoke. “I’ve never seen you so cling-y towards Saihara-kun.”

“He just doesn’t want the timeline to end.” Harukawa spoke. “Though, he’s just holding on, until it does.”

“If that happens, I hope Saihara is better next time-loop.” Yumeno smiled. “I want to stay friends forever.”

“I hope you two have a chance to use the Love Hotel next timeline!” Iruma laughed. “'Cause I can’t imagine one without the other!”

“Gonta supports you two, after Saihara-kun breaks from this time-loop!” Gonta held the Leader, who was holding the Detective, close, “Or, next timeline. ‘Cause Gonta want you two to always be together!”

With that, Ouma held the detective closer.

With everyone’s support, maybe this’ll be a step closer to breaking Saihara free. Maybe they can go through this again with that knowledge, and _then_ they’ll break Saihara free. Somehow, someway.

Maybe there isn’t a way after all, but he doesn’t care. Ouma decided that falling in love with Saihara all over again wouldn’t be so bad, as long as Saihara is alive and well. He’ll be okay with it.

They were finally outside, and ready to enjoy as much as they could, before it all ends.

“Ya know, I just came up with a thought.” Iruma gave a thoughtful look, “Saihara said that only _he_ was experiencing the time-loop, with memories carried over to the next one. What if memories of the time-loop fades for us, and we keep moving forward?”

They all looked at Iruma, who looked too thoughtful to be effected.

“I dunno, maybe we end up forgetting, and going back in time.” She shrugs, “There is a theory that there is different timelines on _everything possible_ , so maybe it’s not technically time messing with Saihara. Maybe it’s the different universes messing with him. I dunno. I’m just thinking out loud.”

With that, they did brush it off. No way that’s possible.

Ouma held the sleeping detective close.

Someday, maybe they can finally break out of this time-loop, and spend together for the rest of their lives. With occasional kisses, he waited patiently for the timeline to end.

Closing his eyes, he finally fell asleep, holding the detective close.

**X-X-X-X  
The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, if there is any questions, I guess I'll try to answer them as soon as possible.
> 
> Though I'm not gonna write about that " _infamous fourth timeline_ ," I'll be happy to post any moments that happen during Shuichi's time stuck in this loop. Maybe it'll answer some questions that I didn't fill in this story.
> 
> Like why he isn't broken yet? Seriously, maybe he is, maybe he isn't but his thought process is a little different then Canon!Shuichi. I'm happy he's more confident, but that's it. I'm happy either way, with how all of this turned out. ^^
> 
> I'm sorry if Ouma was OoC towards the end, but since he's like a little rowdy child, I guess he'd be scared and cling-y like one. Sorry 'bout that. :<
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I would've tagged " _Alternate Universe - Time Loop_ " but since it's not mentioned until the end, then it's kinda useless.
> 
> Plus, they're just stuck in this _one time line_ , so there is no time-loop to be seen, other then Shinichi's predictions, but that's only implication. It would've been too vague for a tag like that.
> 
> Plus plus, it would be a spoiler for this story. Yeah- and as for the series... I tried not to give it away, it's just a loop.
> 
> This isn't too long, so I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Second chapter coming soon. ^^


End file.
